The second and/or third seat row of multipurpose vehicles (MPV), such as for example vans or large-capacity passenger vehicles, are generally designed so that the interior may be adjusted in a variable manner for the transportation of passengers or goods. For example, a vehicle seat of the aforementioned type is disclosed in DE 10 2006 007 139 A1, which may be transferred from a use position into a position suitable for boarding or into a folded-down flat-floor position for increasing the loading area.